Deception
A big part of games like Werewolf Online, and games that have a similar concepts to it, is deception. Deception is the main fundamental of games, Werewolves need to lie to victory, Solo Killers need to choose carefully who they kill and Solo Converting Roles need to find villagers to convert instead of Werewolves. Why is Deception so important? Without things like Deception and lying Werewolf Online becomes too easy to play for the Village side. The key thing to victory in Werewolf Online for roles other than the village is to lie about their role & hopefully get the real counterparts shot, killed or hung. Here is a scenario where Deception is used. Roles left in game: Medium, Wolf Shaman & Arsonist 1 Medium: Seer told me 2 was Wolf Shaman! 2 Wolf Shaman: Don't believe that, I am not WS 3 Arsonist: You have to be Wolf Shaman, seer said so. 2 Wolf Shaman: I was shamaned! I'm really arsonist.Medium please help me. I burnt all of the other werewolves 3 Arsonist: No! I am arsonist, do not believe 3. 1 Medium: Detective told me 3 and 5, the Alpha Werewolf was the same. I'm voting 3. 3 Arsonist: But I am really Arsonist! The village Lynched 3, he/she was Arsonist Werewolves win!in this scenario Wolf Shaman had used his role against him to be in favor of the Medium by claiming he was shamaned when he was really the wolf. Prior to that night the Wolf Shaman had framed arsonist and this is why detective said arsonist and the Alpha Werewolf were the same team. What makes you good at lying about your role? The key thing when it comes to lying about what you are is to STAY CALM. If you freak out you are getting lynched it is more obvious you are evil and panicking. However.. being calm about your role is not being lazy about it. You cannot just claim doctor and then NOT put up a fight when the real doctor counters you. Here is an example on where Deception is used in fighting for a claim: Roles left in game: Fool, Alpha Werewolf, Beast Hunter, Jailer 1 Fool: So there is one Werewolf left, I think we should do a rolecall. 2 Jailer: I am Jailer, jailed 1 last night & no kills. 3 Alpha Werewolf: I claim beast hunter, trap is on myself. 4 Beast Hunter: I counter that! I'm Beast Hunter! 3 is the last WW. 1 Fool: Let's analyse this, I was jailed & no kills so the Werewolf went for me. It is between 3 & 4. Kill one jail other. 2 Jailer: You could easily be werewolf! 3 Alpha Werewolf: I suspect 4 is fool myself, they have to counter me. 4 Beast Hunter: I am Beast Hunter 3 lies! 1 Fool: Actually, I am Beast Hunter which I claimed to you in jail Jailer. 3 Alpha Werewolf: Werewolves attacked 1 night 2 and I killed the Junior Werewolf. 1 Fool: 3 LIES, I WAS NEVER ATTACKED! 2 Jailer: Let us hang 4. The village lynched 4. He/she was Beast Hunter Night 5 The Werewolves killed 2! He/she was Jailer. Werewolves win. Fool And Headhunter Regarding Deception Unlike evil roles, deception is especially crucial for headhunter and fool, they need to make an argument that sways the town to completing their goal without being too suspicious. With Fool and Headhunter it is not just a case in fighting for a claim but at the same being either convincing enough or not convincing enough to grab their victory. Village can use gunner/priest/jailer to their advantage to when it comes to headhunter and fool. Remember... STAY CALM and use your wits in the best way. Category:Concepts